dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Phyllo
Phyllo (フィロ) is a mysterious floating sage with a tail. He seems to know a great deal about The World R:2 and all of its mysteries and inhabitants. Though he's one to talk rather than to fight, he can hold his own in a battle. Online Appearance Phyllo appears as a small Tu Tribe character dressed in a dark gray robe. He has the ability to hover when he moves and wields a gnarled wooden staff when forced into combat. Despite his rather cute appearance he nevertheless has a wise aura about him. Personality Phyllo has become a sort of landmark in The World R:2. He can almost always be found sitting on the same bridge in the Root Town of Mac Anu. People of all classes, levels, and ideals come to ask him for advice, making him one of the most well known players in the game. His level is quite high, so he is able to wander though the game without having to worry about attacks by PKers. Offline Basic Info In the real world Phyllo is a 62 year old man named Kojirou Nakamura. He lives alone with a pet dog and cat for companionship. Terminally ill with cancer he has decided to live the remainder of his life as a sage in The World. History .hack//Roots As one of the first people to encounter Haseo in The World Phyllo took it upon himself to show the young Adept Rogue how to play the game correctly. He advised Haseo throughout his time in the Twilight Brigade and was one of his few remaining friends after the Guild was dissolved. After Shino fell into a coma he became increasingly concerned at Haseo's increasingly erratic behavior and tried helplessly to dissuade Haseo from hunting Tri-Edge. Having encountered Tri-Edge himself he knew that Haseo had no chance of defeating the mysterious PKer in combat. Unfortunately Haseo saw Phyllo as nothing more then a meddling old man, and frequently told him to mind his own business. Phyllo also provided much needed advice to Tabby. His guidance would help her find the motivation to create the Guild Paw Pad Squadron and also help her find the courage to reconnect with Haseo. However despite the help he gave others his mind was always fixated on Haseo. When Tawaraya reappeared in The World as the character Tohta Phyllo encouraged him to meet with Haseo, hoping that he could give Haseo the help that he had refused from Phyllo. His plan worked, and Phyllo was able to help Haseo using Tohta as a middle-man. When Ovan returned to The World after his long absence one of the first character's he met with was Phyllo. Meeting at the Arche Koeln Waterfall he told Phyllo the truth about his character, Phyllo promised that he'd take Ovan's secret to the grave. This promise would come true faster then Phyllo had expected when Phyllo's health in the real world suddenly began to worsen. Knowing the end of his life was near he contacted Tohta, who agreed to give Haseo one final message. Phyllo died shortly after, and Tohta delivered the message as promised. "Faith will always win, no matter what". .hack//G.U. Games By the time of the games, Phyllo's player has passed away. Antares, who was a friend of Phyllo's, and a ghostly, presumably script-run version of Phyllo's PC teach Haseo about Lost Weapons and the Lost Ground Caerleon Medb, as was Phyllo's wish. Phyllo seems to find it auspicious that the Lost Ground at "the end of the world" will be his last contribution to Haseo's quest. Trivia *Phyllo's player is the first character to die in the Project .hack and .hack Conglomerate series. Category: Roots Characters category: GU Games Characters Category: Harvest Clerics